vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Feuerwerk
Feuerwerk ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der ersten Staffel von Vampire Diaries und die zweiundzwanzigste Folge der Serie. Die Handlung dieser Episode wird in der ersten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Die Rückkehr, fortgesetzt. Inhalt Der Gründertag steht endlich an. Alle sind mit den letzten Vorbereitungen für die Festwägen und das Feuerwerk beschäftigt. Stefan gefällt Damons neue Einstellung zu Elena nicht, aber Elena ist mehr darum besorgt, ihre Beziehung mit Jeremy zu retten. Indes setzen Damon und Alaric alles daran, um Jonathan Gilbert von seinem Plan abzuhalten, den Gründertag in Tod und Verwüstung enden zu lassen. Handlung thumb|left|200px Stefan und Elena bereiten sich auf die anstehende Parade vor. An der Mystic Falls High School werden die letzten Vorkehrungen getroffen und Carol Lockwood gibt den Schülern abschließende Anweisungen, als Damon und Stefan aufeinandertreffen. Damon macht sich dabei lustig über Stefan, der scheinbar eifersüchtig auf seine Beziehung zu Elena ist, doch Stefan macht ihm klar, dass sich die Geschichte diesmal nicht wiederholen wird. Bevor der Streit ausartet taucht Elena in ihrem Kostüm auf, was beide sofort an Katherine erinnert. thumb|200px Bei den Gilberts zu Hause, legt Jeremy gerade seine zeitgenössische Uniform an, als er Besuch von Anna bekommt. Sie kommen auf John zu sprechen, der Annas Mutter Pearl getötet hatte und Jeremy erklärt, dass er die Tat nicht gutheißt, aber versteht warum sein Onkel so geworden ist. Anna sagt ihm, dass sie und Pearl nie Rache wollten, sondern nur ihr altes Leben. Sie will die Stadt verlassen und übergibt Jeremy eine Ampulle ihres Blutes, um sich zu verwandeln und sie zu begleiten. Jeremy hat die Wahl, doch hat sich seine Meinung inzwischen geändert und er weiß nicht, ob er ein Vampir werden will. Anna geht ohne eine Antwort einzufordern. thumb|left|200px Stefan erklärt derweil Elena, dass John ihr leiblicher Vater sein könnte, was sie etwas aus der Bahn wirft. Sie weiß nicht, wie sie mit diesem Wissen umgehen soll, hatte sie ihren Onkel, doch ihr ganzes Leben über nicht gemocht. Sie hofft, dass es nicht die Wahrheit ist, macht sich aber derzeit mehr Sorgen, um Jeremy, der nicht mehr mit ihr spricht. An einer anderen Stelle macht Bonnie gerade Fotos von Matt und Caroline, als plötzlich Tyler hinzu kommt und sich anbietet, die Drei zu fotografieren. Matt verschwindet sofort, ohne eine Wort mit Tyler zu wechseln, ebenso wie Bonnie. Tyler erzählt Caroline, dass er sich entschuldigt hat, doch sie sagt ihm, dass er dafür mehr tun muss, da er Matt sehr verletzt hat. thumb|200px Kurz vor Beginn der Parade spricht Elena mit Jeremy und versucht ihm die Situation zu erklären, doch ihr Bruder lässt sie eiskalt abblitzen und will keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr. Dann ist die Parade auch schon im vollen Gange und Elena und Stefan befinden sich zusammen mit Caroline und Matt auf dem Wagen der Miss Mystic Falls. Unter den Zuschauern befindet sich Bonnie, die ihre Freunde beobachtet, und auch Damon, der sich bei Bonnie dafür bedankt, dass sie sein Leben gerettet hat. Bonnie will seinen Dank nicht und stellt klar, dass sie es für Elena und nicht für ihn getan hat. Damon ist das egal und steht nun in ihrer Schuld. thumb|left|200px Richard Lockwood und John Gilbert besprechen derweil die letzten Einzelheiten, um mit Hilfe der Erfindung von Jonathan Gilbert alle Vampire in der Stadt zu enttarnen und zu vernichten. John berichtet, dass die Gruftvampire in dieser Nacht angreifen werden, doch Bürgermeister Lockwood hat Skrupel, da durch Johns Plan seine und die anderen Gründerfamilien als Köder eingesetzt werden. Auch die Vampire gehen ihren Angriffsplan ein letztes Mal durch, ehe Anna zu ihnen stößt. thumb|200px Die Parade ist beendet und Damon trifft Elena im Mystic Grill. Sie bittet ihn mit der Flirterei aufzuhören, da sie Stefan liebt und die Freundschaft zu Damon zerstören möchte. Danach geht sie zu Jeremy, der sich ebenfalls im Mystic Grill aufhält, und versucht erneut mit ihm zu sprechen. Jeremy will stattdessen, dass sie einfach verschwindet und geht. Damon, der alles mit angehört hat folgt ihm nach draußen, um ihn klar zu machen, dass er Elena nicht so schlecht behandeln darf. Beide drohen einander, bevor Stefan dazwischen geht und Jeremy erklärt, dass die Brüder Schuld an der Situation mit Vicki und ihrem Tod sind. Sie wollten ihn und Elena nur beschützen. Jeremy geht und Stefan nutzt Gelegenheit Damon ins Gewissen zu reden. Stefan will, das er damit aufhört sich einzumischen, da sein Handeln nur auf den eigenen Vorteil ausgerichtet ist. thumb|left|200px Im Büro des Sheriffs informieren Bürgermeister Lockwood und John Sheriff Forbes über ihren Plan. Sie haben bereits mit allen Deputys gesprochen, die geschlossen hinter ihnen stehen. Sheriff Forbes, die als letzte von ihnen unterrichtet wird, ist allerdings nicht von ihrem Vorhaben überzeugt und hält das Risiko für zu groß. Als John mit ihr allein ist, schlägt er sie hinterrücks nieder und fesselt sie mit Handschellen, um zu verhindern, dass sie ihnen noch in die Quere kommt. Am Abend geht Anna zu Damon und berichtet ihm von dem Plan der Gruftvampire. Er erklärt ihr, dass das von Bonnie Gerät deaktiviert wurde, doch Anna ist nun noch mehr besorgt, da die Vampire ungehindert ein Blutbad anrichten können. Beide verständigen sich darauf, die Menschen zu retten und Damon geht hastig zu Alaric und informiert ihn über die drohende Gefahr. Danach warnt er Elena und Stefan und verlangt, dass sie verschwinden, doch Elena will zuerst ihren Bruder in Sicherheit bringen. Im Mystic Grill versucht Caroline auf Matt einzuwirken und ihn davon zu überzeugen, wieder mit Tyler zu reden. Matt lehnt ihren Vorschlag jedoch ab. Derweil erreicht Bürgermeister Lockwood die Bar und spricht mit Tyler, den er auffordert sofort nach Hause zu gehen. Tyler hört nicht auf ihn und bevor sein Vater hangreiflich wird, gehen Caroline und Matt dazwischen und er bittet nun auch sie gemeinsam zu gehen, was diese schließlich auch tun. Der Bürgermeister kehrt auf die Bühne zurück, um seine Ansprache zu halten. Währenddessen findet Anna Jeremy. Als das Feuerwerk beginnt, verlassen Richard und seine Frau fluchtartig die Bühne, wobei sie von den anwesenden Vampiren beobachtet werden. Als Bonnie einen von ihnen aus Versehen berührt, spürt sie schlagartig, dass es sich bei diesem um einen Vampir handelt. Abseits des Geschehens bereitet John die Erfindung vor und wird von Damon überrascht. John schafft es trotzdem die Erfindung zu aktivieren, die einen schrillen Ton von sich gibt, der allerdings nur von Vampiren wahrgenommen werden kann und ihnen enorme Schmerzen zufügt. Damon geht zu Boden, ebenso wie Stefan und Anna, die sich draußen befinden. Die Deputys sammeln, ohne viel Aufsehen, die Personen auf, die sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden krümmen und bringen sie in die Kellerräume der alten Praxis. Während der Autofahrt hört auch Tyler das Geräusch und verliert die Kontrolle über den Wagen. Caroline greift ins Lenkrad und versucht den Wagen auf der Spur zu halten, die rasen direkt auf eine Wand zu. Unterdessen sieht Alaric, wie ein Polizist auf Stefan zugeht und mit nehmen will. Alaric sagt ihm, dass er sich darum kümmert und hilft Stefan wieder auf die Beine. Auch Richard Lockwood bricht vor Schmerzen zusammen und wird kurzdarauf abgeführt. Auch Anna wird von den Deputys aufgespürt und aus Jeremys Armen gerissen. Damon liegt zusammen mit den anderen Vampiren im Keller und bekommt von John Eisenkraut gespritzt, um ihn wie die anderen auf Dauer außer Gefecht zu setzen. Damon, der sich kaum noch bewegen kann, beobachtet wie John danach zu Anna geht und sich über sie beugt, um ihr einen Pflock direkt ins Herz zu stoßen. Danach nimmt er sich einen Kanister Benzin und schüttet den Inhalt über die am Boden liegenden Vampire. Schließlich entzündete John das Benzin und die ersten Vampire fangen an zu brennen. Elena kümmert sich um Stefan, der sich von den Folgen der Erfindung erholt. Alaric kommt hinzu und allen wird klar, dass Bonnie den Zauber nicht aufgehoben hat, weil es Menschen vor Vampiren schützt. Alaric sagt ihnen, dass er Damon nicht gefunden hat, und Elena bittet ihn, mit Jeremy nach Hause zu fahren. Sie hilft Stefan beim aufstehen und beide machen sich auf die Suche nach Damon. Inzwischen findet Carol Lockwood die immer noch angekettet Elizabeth und befreit sie von ihrem Fesseln. Sie erzählt dem Sheriff, dass Richard festgenommen wurde, obwohl er kein Vampir ist und beide machen sich auf den Weg. währenddessen erkennt Damon im brennden Keller den Bürgermeister, der unter den Vampiren wieder zu sich kommt. Damon verrät, dass er ein Vampir ist und fragt Richard, warum er im Keller ist, da er kein Vampir sein kann, weil ihm das Eisenkraut nicht schwächt. Als Richard ängstlich von Damon wegkriecht, gerät er in die Fänge eines Vampirs, der Richard aus Vergeltung das Genick bricht. An der Unfallstelle von Matt, Caroline und Tyler ist mittlerweile der Krankenwagen angekommen und Caroline macht sich große Sorgen um Tyler, obwohl Matt sie darum bittet, sich selbst untersuchen zu lassen. Ein Sanitäter öffnet Tylers Auge, um seine Reaktion zu testen, als er aufgrund von Tylers Pupillen zurückschreckt. Tyler erwacht und Matt bemerkt deshalb nicht, wie Caroline zusammenbricht. Durch einen Zauberspruch gelingt es Bonnie die Salvatore Brüder aus dem brennenden Keller zu befreien. Sie hat all das heraufbeschworen, um zu beweisen, zu was allem sie fähig ist. Und wenn Damon seine Art nicht ändert, wird sie alles tun, um ihn zu töten, auch wenn es bedeutet auch Stefan zu töten. Damon erzählt Jeremy, dass Anna tot ist und bietet ihm an, seinen Schmerz zu lindern, indem er wieder seine Erinnerungen löscht. Aber Jeremy weiß, dass durch das Auslöschen seiner Gedanken, das Problem nicht behoben ist. So fragt er Damon, ob das Leben als Vampir einfacher ist, wenn es darum geht, den Schmerz aus zu schalten. Damons Antwort muss ihm gefallen haben, denn er fängt nicht nur an, Pillen in sich rein zu schmeißen, sonder trinkt auch Annas Blut. Dank Elena hat Damon ein neues Kapitel aufgeschlagen / ein neues Leben begonnen. Er bedankt sich bei ihr, dass sie sein Leben gerettet hat und stiehlt anscheinend seinem Bruder die Freundin, in dem er sie küsst, was sie leidenschaftlich erwidert. Bevor es jedoch heißer werden kann, unterbricht leider Tante Jenna die zwei. Nachdem Betreten des Hauses hat Elena ein Gespräch mich ihrem Vater John, der Vampire hasst, seit Isobel zu einem geworden ist. In einem unerwarteten Moment schnappt sich Elena ein Messer, schneidet ihm den Finger ab und ersticht ihn, enthüllend, dass sie Katherine ist und nicht Elena, die Damon geküsst hat. Quelle *vampire-diaries.de Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning als Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood Nebendarsteller * David Anders als John Gilbert * Malese Jow als Anna * Marguerite MacIntyre als Elizabeth Forbes * Robert Pralgo als Richard Lockwood * Susan Walters als Carol Lockwood Soundtrack Galerie 122Feuerwerk (1).jpg 122Feuerwerk (2).jpg 122Feuerwerk (3).jpg 122Feuerwerk (4).jpg 122Feuerwerk (5).jpg 122Feuerwerk (6).jpg 122Feuerwerk (7).jpg 122Feuerwerk (8).jpg 122Feuerwerk (9).jpg 122Feuerwerk (10).jpg 122Feuerwerk (11).jpg 122Feuerwerk (12).jpg 122Feuerwerk (13).jpg 122Feuerwerk (14).jpg 122Feuerwerk (15).jpg 122Feuerwerk (16).jpg 122Feuerwerk (17).jpg 122Feuerwerk (18).jpg 122Feuerwerk (19).jpg 122Feuerwerk (20).jpg 122Feuerwerk (21).jpg 122Feuerwerk (22).jpg 122Feuerwerk (23).jpg 122Feuerwerk (24).jpg 122Feuerwerk (25).jpg 122Feuerwerk (26).jpg 122Feuerwerk (27).jpg 122Feuerwerk (28).jpg 122Feuerwerk (29).jpg 122Feuerwerk (30).jpg 122Feuerwerk (31).jpg 122Feuerwerk (32).jpg 122Feuerwerk (33).jpg en:Founder's Day Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1